Turn Your Anger Into Energy to Work!
by AsaAki
Summary: *written from Onodera's viewpoint* The whole Emerald Department went for a New Year's Party! But, I think I had too much to drink...ahh, I wonder if I can get home before I collapse...


"Ne, Ricchan~it's time to go now so stop with your work~" The papers I had been looking at were suddenly taken out of my hands.

"Go, where to?" I took back the papers and asked. The person who took my papers was Kisa Shouta, Kisa-san, who is sitting next to me at work.

"Didn't we say that we were going to have a New Year's party?" Kisa-san smiled at me and replied cheerfully. I vaguely remember hearing about a New Year's party, but I knew that I never agreed to go. At least not together with _him_. Ahh, of course it's not Kisa-san, the _him_ I'm talking about is actually-

"Oi, Onodera, how long are you going to keep everyone waiting? Hurry and join us!" My whole body involuntarily tensed up at his voice. Yes, _he _is the reason why I don't want to attend the party.

_He_ is none other than the Head Editor of the shojo manga department, Takano Masamune. His previous name was Saga Masamune, and his surname changed because his mother remarried. Why do I know so much, you ask? That's because we were in the same high school and… we kinda went out together for a while… Takano-san was my first love, and it was a first love that ended badly. He is also the reason why I ended up with such a bad personality. I always thought I wouldn't meet him again, but yet we ended up working up in the same company and even in the same department!

Oh, as for myself, my name is Onodera Ritsu, and I started working here not long ago. I had always worked on Literature before I came here so I thought I would still be with the Literature department, but I had been assigned to the shojo manga department instead…To begin with, I don't even read shonen manga myself and I'm expected to work on shojo manga? This is crazy! I still stayed on, of course, to prove that I'm not a guy who can't do anything right and gives up halfway, that's the reason I quit my parents' company in the first place anyway.

That marks the end of my recollection.

"H-hai!" I hurriedly packed my things and joined everyone else at the lift lobby. Why am I stuttering anyway? There's no reason that I need to be so nervous when he calls my name right? And it's only my surname that he's calling! Argh! I really need to get a grip on myself!

"Ricchan, are you okay? Your cheeks are a little red…Did you catch the cold virus too?" Kisa-san glanced at my face at a really close distance and I backed away a little.

"Ahh, it's nothing, maybe it's just a bit hot in the lift…Ahaha…"

I just came up with a very lame reason. There's no freaking way it'll be hot in a lift with this few people. I unintentionally caught a glimpse of Takano-san on the lift's doors, and he was looking straight at me. I quickly looked down and I could feel that my cheeks just got redder. This is strange, he was looking at me from such a distance, yet I can blush…Kisa-san's face was just centimeters away from mine just now, and I didn't blush. Why am I so sensitive about what he does around me? I shook my head to clear it of these weird thoughts and followed after Hatori-san who had stepped out of the lift ahead of me.

Urgh, not good.

The party just ended, and I'm feeling quite lightheaded…It must be because I drank too much beer just now…It's a torture just to keep myself from swaying back and forth, so walking is worse. Ahh…I just hope I can at least manage to reach home before I collapse…

I staggered out of the washroom and found that everyone, except for Takano-san, had already disappeared. They must have gone home ahead, since only Takano-san and I were heading in the same direction. When he saw me, he made his way towards me.

"You drank until you were drunk, didn't you? You can't even walk straight now…Do you need my help?" His hands were in front of me, so that he could catch me if I fall.

"Thank you for asking, but I can manage very well by myself." I pushed his hands away and continued to walk, more accurately, stagger to the exit of the bar. I didn't bother looking back at Takano-san, but I knew that he was walking behind me quietly. It made me feel kind of happy actually…

ARGHH! What the hell are you thinking of, Onodera Ritsu? There's no way you can fall for the same guy twice right? So what are you feeling happy for? I was getting angry at myself over Takano-san again…How can that guy stir up my emotions so much? I glanced at my watch and quickened my pace in order to catch the last train back home.

Haah…I really did manage to catch the last train home…and of course, Takano-san was on the train too. He sat beside me on the train and kept quiet throughout the whole journey back home. How strange, I thought he would surely break the silence by finding a topic to talk about, but he didn't. I kept silent too, and I eventually fell asleep.

"Oi, we've reached the station." I could feel Takano-san gently shaking me, telling me to wake up. I opened my eyes with some effort, and discovered that I was sleeping on his shoulder! I quickly stood up and rushed out of the train, never once looking back. But, I still couldn't keep my balance. Really, what was I doing, drinking so much when I fully know I couldn't hold my liquor well…it must have been the atmosphere that influenced me…No matter how fast I tried to walk, I still couldn't walk fast, or else I would fall.

After a while of stumbling around, I managed to reach the lobby of my apartment. After I got into the lift, my eyes started to get blurry, and I couldn't see clearly.

"Let me do it." Takano-san got into the lift too, and pressed the button for me. I leaned on the back wall of the lift, my consciousness gradually slipping away. When the lift reached our floor, I wobbled to the exit, and fell face down outside. I really reached my extent…

"…dera, Onodera, you awake now?"

"..Takano-san…why are you here…?"

"You just collapsed outside the lift, so I brought you back to your house, since you didn't want to go to my house again…Here're your keys." He swung my keys with his fingers and placed them on the table.

"Since you're fine, I'll be going home first. Do you need me to come back later?"

"D-don't…leave…" Wait, did I say that out loud? I was just thinking that in my mind, but I didn't mean to say it to him! Despite myself thinking that, my hand grabbed a corner of his coat, pulling him back. I glanced up and looked at him, and saw that his eyes had widened in surprise. It's really unlike me to say that out loud to him, isn't it? Especially with the way I am like now…He smiled and took my hand in his, sitting on my bed.

"I won't leave, if that's what you want." Saying that, he bent down and kissed my forehead lightly. He sat up straight and looked into my eyes. After our eyes met, he held my face in his warm hands and we kissed, this time on the lips.

"I like this honest side of you better. How good would it be, if you are always like this…" Takano-san chuckled, after we broke the kiss. Upon hearing his words, my face turned red, just like how it would, 10 years ago. His hands moved to my bare skin, and he slipped my shirt off me in just a while. His lips travelled from the nape of my neck to my chest, where he made his mark there. Then, he brushed his lips against the tip of my nipple, before licking it until it got hard.

While doing so, his hands slid into my boxers, and held my cock lovingly. I could clearly feel his heat and mine melding together, and soon, we were of the same temperature. With every passing second, my cock was throbbing harder, and Takano-san also rubbed faster, continuous with the throbbing. What surprised me was that I did not once put up any resistance, and let him be.

"You came quite a lot…Since it's wet already…" Without finishing his sentence, he pulled my pants off of me and threw it aside. He laid me down on the bed and climbed on top of me. Although I realized that I was fully naked, I didn't care. I just wanted this person in front of my eyes to love me gently and to treat me gently. How strange…the normal me would never think this way…It was like my thinking had gone back to how it was 10 years ago, when I first confessed to him. My arms made their way to the back of his neck, and clung to him, pulling him down so that we could kiss.

Now that I think of it, Takano-san was also the one who taught me the correct way to kiss someone- to open my mouth and not to keep it closed tightly. His hot tongue entered my mouth and our tongues met, entangling together. I could feel my tongue almost melting, because of Takano-san's heat. Is he also feeling the same way as I am now? I can clearly taste the hot and sweet air of Takano-san in my mouth. We broke away for air, and Takano-san brushed the tip of my cock and rubbed the cum on his fingers. He leaned close to me, whispering in my ear not to be afraid. Then, slowly and gently, he pushed his fingers smeared with cum into me. Even though it was painful, I didn't find it unbearable. Is it because it's Takano-san, that's why everything seems to be less painful? His fingers moved about in me, loosening me up, so that I wouldn't feel much pain for what was going to happen later.

A few minutes later, he removed his fingers and pushed his cock into me. He didn't do it forcefully, but instead looked out for my reaction before he continued any further. Feeling his hot, throbbing cock in me, a moan escaped my mouth. He chuckled a little when he heard my moan, and as if deliberately, he thrust his cock in me, hitting all my sensitive spots, drawing more moans. After a few thrusts, I felt something hot splattering all over inside me, and my consciousness escaped me once again…

"That was such a good sleep…" When I woke up, it was already morning, and I let out a yawn. For some reason, I felt like I did a lot of things yesterday night, but I also felt energetic this morning. The cool morning wind brushed past my body, and it was so relaxi-WAIT!

M-my body….WHY AM I NAKED?

"AHHHHHHH!"

"…urgh….can you keep quiet…it's still early…." Hearing a familiar voice, I turned my head slowly and let out an even louder shout.

"TAKANO-SAN! WHY ARE YOU HERE? AND THIS SCENE HAPPENED BEFORE,DIDN'T IT!"

"I explained it to you yesterday night, didn't I….You collapsed, and I brought you back here…Plus, don't' blame me-you were the one who seduced me last night…" He scratched his head and let out a loud yawn.

"HOW COULD I HAVE DONE THAT! YOU BASTARD, I'M GONNA KILL YOU THIS TIME!"

"Instead of wasting your energy getting angry at me, maybe you would want to direct it to work..." Takano-san got up from bed and got dressed.

"Huh? I don't follow what you said, so could you please explain that clearly?" Damn it, I fell for his distraction…I'll get even with him later.

"That New Year Party last night wasn't for nothing, you can look at it as a motivation of some sort. From today onwards, we're gonna work extra hard, because we have to release a Valentine's Special for the next issue. And we have less time than normal to work on it, as it has to come out before Valentine's."

"E-EHHHHHH?" I didn't hear about anything like that at all before!

Shit, I lost all the energy to get angry at him….Just thinking about the upcoming days at work tires me…After that, I probably just fainted again on my bed.


End file.
